model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogziel Martyn O'Maloney Obregon/Introduction
Appearance Tanned skin. Dark brown, neatly trimmed hair with wispy, soft sideburns. Expressive gray eyes that don’t seem to reflect any light. A chubby square face and a crooked smile. He likes wearing his favorite dark green bandanna and anything that has deep pockets. He may only own 3 sets of dress clothes, but he feels classy whenever he wears them. They don't have pockets though so they are obviously inferior to all his other pieces of clothing that have The Deepest pockets. Personality Martyn is a cheerful and anxious lad who wants to find solace with his own wrongdoings. He doesn’t want to be a bother, but sometimes he’s unintentionally the most noticeable person in the room which he is absolutely embarrassed about. His mannerisms are humorous and amusing to some though he doesn't quite care about that. Martyn acts how he acts. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, but is reluctant to use it in most conflicts lest it escalates into something too intense for him to handle. Martyn tries though. Oh boy does he try. Martyn loves trying new things as long as they don't endanger him or others and has vast knowledge and love of both Muggle and Wizarding music. This love makes him unafraid to turn his enchanted music boxes up to wall-shaking volumes (until someone says that he’s being annoying and “totally not cool” in which he’ll quickly turn the volume down to mute with the occasional awkward laugh and the definite awkward sorry). He's quick to forgive, but will never forget wrongdoings done to him and those he cares about. He's still plenty nice, but he used to be nicer. While before he would care about everyone no matter who they were, he's now not so quick to judge. He can be surprisingly clever and creative with battle tactics whenever he fights in a non-straightforward duel. In fact, his concern with safety practically evaporates during a fight which is not the best since he usually aims to kill rather than incapacitate during duels. He's okay with people using his first name, Rogziel, in jokes, but is not okay with his first name being used seriously as his actual name. Inexplicably, he used to have a phobia of pickpockets, but he has gotten over that fear. Background Family History The O'Maloney family dates back for an extremely long time, all the way back to the witch burning era and possibly even further back. During the witch-burnings, the O'Maloneys were living secretly among muggles as local church-goers and priests. For the sake of magical children who can't defend against witch burning like regular wizards and witches do, they established a locally prestigious church whose priests could allegedly perform a ceremony that can "sap the magic" out of the witch children and "save them from The Devil." For muggleborn magical children, they offered an even longer "ritual" that would conveniently last until the kids were of age. During this time, the muggleborn children would partake in a cleansing situated in a secluded area of the church hours every weekday free from eyes that didn't belong to a priest, nun, or highly respected member of the church. Of course, these rituals were a load of hocus pocus, but at least it saved a couple of kids from burning in a fire. Within their circle, they call themselves the Claddenwhits. The Claddenwhits later turned into the Farmer's Cove of Wizardry, a group that secretly helps rural muggles with their farming. While the original Claddenwhit organization has faded away, The O'Maloney and Nguyen family still consider themselves as Claddenwhits. For example, a tradition that has prevailed among the original Claddenwhits is to give every family an insigna and each individual within that family another, more personal insignia. His Father's Incarceration Martyn currently resides in a quaint wide house in the middle of a muggle neighborhood with his mother, his father, and his twin brother, Tobias. Mr. O’Maloney, their father, who worked at a music shop, and had a personal project to convert the latest in muggle music into enchanted music boxes in order for the Wizarding World to have a better taste of muggle culture. However, his boxes were found at the hands of Falicia Sunhymn, a criminal with a strong hate of muggle-born who modified the boxes to imitate the fatal cry of a banshee. Sunhymn attacked a group of muggle-born students with these boxes, killing both the 4 students and 3 other bystanders, a tragic event that spread to many ears. Soon after, Falacia Sunhymn was caught, and her Banshee Boxes were traced back to Mr. O’Maloney. While Mr. O’Maloney wasn’t technically the one to make the boxes, he had been accused by the North American Wizengamot of being an accessory and earned a decade in Azkaban near the twins’ first birthday. Since Martyn’s mother was a muggle, she was only able to teach them about the Wizarding World from their father’s notes on his craft, their father’s few letters from prison, and a collection of wizarding books that talk about the literal magic of music which honestly didn’t tell much. Thus, the twins lived as muggles with barely any knowledge of the Wizarding World outside of its musical culture. Recently, Mr. O’Maloney has finished his sentence and has decided to move the family from Southern California to Ireland using his emergency funds in order to avoid the stigma associated with their name. Tobias took this in stride, and Martyn took this in considerably less stride. “What about my friends?” Martyn asked his dad with those big puppy eyes that 10 year-olds have. His dad awkwardly responded by saying that you could magic up friends in Ireland which was probably a complete lie. However, Martyn fell for it hook, line, and sinker and was kind of disappointed to find that no, you can’t just magic up friends in Ireland or anywhere else for that matter. He managed to make a few new friends once he figured that out though, so it’s all fine and dandy. Brotherly Adventures Tobias, the allegedly more mellow twin, has roped Martyn in many dubious adventures back in the United States, adventures which Martyn have many mixed and conflicted feelings over. Even with Tobias’s penchant to get into things he shouldn’t, Martyn mourned that his brother chose to learn magic from local tutors rather than go to Hogwarts along with Martyn in first year. School Life Summer Camp Attending Summer Camp at Hogwarts has taught him never to underestimate the students nor the school itself. His adventures to the lake in the forest along with Louana Greener, Meryl Webb, and Balthazar Maxim has rid him of one of his best memory: the day he acquired his pet parakeet, Lemoney. First Year In first year, he became best friends with Meryl Webb, and attempted to lay low due to his scarring tromp into the Forbidden Forest. However, it wasn't long before he was venturing in again to spot a unicorn with another group of adventurers, and once again later on in order to save an owl from death. Before he attempted to save the owl, he adopted two acromantula children along with Meryl Webb that resided in the sixth year greenhouse. During the Second Unofficial First Year Tournament hosted by Amir Williams, he has made a name for himself as a tactically creative duelist by casting Wingardium Leviosa at a desk then throwing it at his opponent, Desmond, which might have possibly killed Desmond if it wasn't for Laken Valentine's interference with a well-cast Ventus. He is also infamous for Wingardium Leviosa-ing Audrey Wolfrum's skirt up and exposing her underwear in the same tournament right after his duel with Desmond. However, he was blinded at the time and simply just misjudged where Audrey's shoes were. Summer "Dear Professor Glamis and Professor Glamis, I've got some neato questions about Charms because the last time I didn't know how a Charm worked specifics I got stranded on a table in the middle of a lake. It was a little fun, but also really scary, so I don't want that to happen again." - Martyn's Letter to Charm Teachers, Professor Glamis and Professor Glamis Over the summer, he ran some errands for his father, Sinbad O'Maloney, in Knockturn Alley and attended Medraut Prince's sleepover at the Prince Estate. A notable event during the time of the sleepover was when he Locomotor-ed a small table and rode it to the middle of the lake near the manor. Martyn had to be rescued out of that predicament by Orwell, Christine, and Jem. He also sent his brother, Bias, to spend some time at Amir's game party, so that Bias can make some new friends. Second Year Martyn was a bit of a recluse during this year and seemingly dropped off the face of the earth right in the middle of it. In truth, his dad decided to homeschool Martyn and Bias to know them better, so he decided to take them off the Hogwarts roster. Third Year - Mid-Fifth Year Third year wasn't terribly memorable. Some things he learned during third year was how to play the piano, how to do basic magic tricks, and how to (finally) fly a broom. He had a girlfriend for a month, but it didn't work out well. Like, it really didn't work out well. Martyn broke his arm during this year as well while he was playing Quidditch, but it healed eventually. In the middle of fourth year, he started to mellow down. He became less indiscriminately nice and more anxious about basically everything. This is somewhat due to the aforementioned girlfriend, but it was mostly due to interacting with some particularly nasty people in his town. Ironically, this is the year he stopped being afraid of getting pick-pocketed. What are a few material possessions compared to the overwhelming horror that is the human existence? Also, Martyn went through existentialism. Being 14 was a very fun time for him. During the beginning of his fifth year, his anxiety ebbed off into something more manageable, but it's obvious that he lost a bit of his faith in humanity. Martyn doesn't have a particular reason why. At least, he doesn't think he does. Martyn just has a gut feeling that people are more terrible than he thinks they are. Considering his prior extreme optimism about the kindness of people, his paradigm is now more-or-less accurate. However, his realization about the inherent terribleness found within humanity has further boosted his kindness and generosity. Martyn has always been nice, but now he's nice with a purpose. If he could lessen the suffering of the world by just a little bit, it would be enough for him. He's still the type to aim to kill during duels though. Gallery Martyn Reference.png|Martyn Full Body Martyn from Max.png|Interpretation of Martyn by Vampwolfie Martyn.png|Martyn in muggle clothing Martyncolors.png|Older Martyn Category:Tab View